Sensor devices, such as electrocardiograph (ECG) devices, that can monitor bioelectric data from a body are known. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,448. The apparatus described therein comprises an array of a plurality of N number of sensors in the form of electrode leads where N is an integer, each sensor of which is capable of detecting an electrical signal associated with components of a heartbeat. A known implementation of such an apparatus is an electrode vest employing 80 electrode leads.
A series of waveforms may be selected and generated to test and calibrate devices, such as ECG monitors, that respond to waveform signals. A conventional waveform-signal simulating device (i.e., ECG simulator) has one or more, typically digitized, waveforms in non-volatile memory, such as a read-only memory (ROM). The operator of the simulating device may request, via an operator interface, a digitized waveform that is then recalled from the memory and processed through a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). The converted signal, as an analog waveform signal, may then be transmitted to the device, such as an ECG monitor under test, that responds to the waveform for purposes of evaluation and calibration.
Unfortunately, an 80-lead ECG simulator is not available to simulate the above-referenced 80-lead vest; the typical implementation is a 12-lead ECG simulator.